La Naranja mecanica
by MNFV
Summary: (debo decir q esto ya lo publique en otra pagina, soy la misma autora no he copiado) Todo comienza cuando unas chicas peculiares (Santana y Rachel) llegan a una escuela y derrumban el mundo de las "reinas" (Quinn y Brittany). Santana, tiene un pasado oscuro y macabro. Rachel, un fetiche raro que desea probar. Sera que Quinn y Brittany lograran soportarlas?


Capítulo 1: pequeña débochca

Astraea Hill un lugar apartado de la ciudad en donde había una gran escuela de prestigio, solo para chicas. He ido ahí desde que estoy en primero y con mi mejor amiga Quinn hemos reninado en ese lugar, no piensen mal amigos, con dominar la escuela no me refiero a ser las típicas chicas guapas y que todas se mueren por estar con nosotras, esto no es un anime jejeje. Mi abuela es la directora de esa escuela y el padre de Quinn es un senador. Con todo ese respaldo que tenemos nadie nos puede hacer nada, todas ahí saben quiénes somos y de que somos capaces. Así que si digo algo como tráiganme hielo de Alaska… lo más probable es que lo traigan.

Salón

Hoy empieza un nuevo año, tercer año para ser más precisos, yo llegué con la cabeza en alto como siempre. Al lado mío, mi mejor amiga Quinn: es una chica alta, cabello rubio corto, piel blanca y unos penetrantes ojos verdes. Ella es una chica muy hermosa, debo admitirlo.

Q: bonito día no? Perfecto para empezar a molestar- dijo ella apenas entró al nuevo gran salón- hola pequeña nerd- dijo cuándo nos acercamos a tina, una chica nerviosa y que siempre tartamudeaba.

T: po-por-favor, n-no me moles-molesten, y-yo

Q: te estas tardando en hablar me me me me m aburr burresss jajajajajjajajajaja-ella y yo empezamos a reírnos a carcajadas mientras esa pobre chica se iba a llorar.

La profesora entró y vio toda la escena, pero no hizo nada para defender a tina. Nosotras tenemos poder hasta para controlar a los profesores, esta vida es lo máximo.

Pr: bien chicas siéntense por favor, les quiero presentar a dos nuevas estudiantes que acaban de llegar al internado, pasen chicas.

Q: otras dos nerds a las cuales podemos molestar, no es maravilloso tener el poder?- dijo sentándose, y sí que tenía razón ja!

Al salón entraron….. DOS FENOMENOS! Por dios! La primera que entró era una chica que vestía de pantalón de tirante blanco y una camisa blanca, Zapatos negros…. Y en el ojo derecho lo tenía delineado y parecía que tuviera una araña alrededor del ojo, caminaba chistoso pues andaba algo jorobada. La segunda Tenia el cabello castaño con mechas azules y una vestimenta gotica-vieja estas dos seguro que iban a ser el objeto de burla jajajajaja.

Pr: por favor chicas preséntense

R: Soy Rachel

S: Que chepuca (tontería) presentarse, total para el final de todo esto nadie se sabrá mi nombre

Q: pero es una formalidad presentarse he! No queremos maleducadas por aquí

S: me estas retando forella (mujer)? Qué? Quieres dratsar(pelear)

Q: que? No he entendido media palabra de lo que dices.

Pr: ya ya chicas paren, no peleen es solo el primer día

S: No se preocupe señorita, algún día esta se evaporará (morir) puedo sentarme señorita? Me está dando dolor de gulivera (cabeza)- y diciendo esto las dos fueron a sentarse

Q: esas dos son fenómenos y la más rara me ha faltado al respeto- me dijo

B: -la profesora salió un rato así que aproveché el momento para dejar las cosas claras con la rarita- hey tú! Quien te crees para tratar así a mi amiga?

S: -ella me miró a los ojos y me sonrió- eres muy hermosa pequeña débochca (muchacha)- esos ojos... parecían salidos de una película de terror….

B: que idioma tan extraño es el que usas

S: jajaja aaahhh mi querida débochca, no es un idioma, es una forma de hablar.

B: pues no me gusta! Y te voy aclarando las cosas rarita, cuidadito como me hablas o como le hablas a Quinn, somos personas muy importantes en esta escuela así que ubícate quieres?

S: -ella se bajó de su asiento y me miró de nuevo- Entonces le ofrezco una apología, mi querida débochca- Y diciendo esto me lanzo un escupitajo a la cara.

B: -estaba atónita! Nunca me habían faltado el respeto de esa forma- QUE TE HAS CREIDO!- todo el mundo empezó a reírse de mí! Nunca había experimentado tal humillación!- ahora vas a ver! Te voy a acusar con mi abuela!

S: me impresiona tu valentía mi pequeña débochca, lo único que se te ocurre es crarcar (gritar), porque no dratseas (peleas) conmigo?

B: soy una dama!

S: y me alegra que usted lo sea, ya que si no tendría yarmoles (testículos) y podría hacer metesaca (no necesito explicar eso XD) en una noche de ultraviolencia.

B: insolente!

Q: ya! Calmate! No pierdas tiempo gastando tu voz con esta inútil

S: así es débochca! hazle caso a tu hermanita

Pr: bien chicas ya regresé, ahora sí empecemos- esa vieja ya llegó… pero esto no se Queda así juro que no se queda así.

Patio

Narra x

Esa pequeña débochca… su belleza superficial es comparable con la de un jazmín recién nacido de una hermosa mañana de primavera….fons (preciosa), pero desafortunadamente su cerebro y su alma son comparables con la cala (excremento). Estaría buena para lubilubar (hacer el amor) pero no tengo ganas de aplicar la ultraviolencia en este momento.

Ryuk: oye esa niña sí que es odiosa

S: puedo convivir con ello

Ryuk: no piensas matarla?

S: nah, no vale la pena, ya te dije que solo ubiveo (mato) prestúpnicos (delincuentes) y gente que en verdad merece evaporarse.

Ryuk: tú también eres prácticamente una criminal

S: Y cuando los odiosos prestúpnicos se hayan evaporado, yo seré la única persona que mate y haga justicia. Mejor no me molestes acá tienes una manzana, pero cómetela en otro lugar, los humanos no están acostumbrados a ver manzanas flotando, yo tomaré moloco (leche)

Ryuk: uuuhh manzana!

S: estúpido shinigami

R: disculpa me puedo sentar contigo?

S: por su puesto ptitsa (mujer), te invito a mi asiento a disfrutar de los manjares de la vida a los que le llamamos comida.

R: ah… si…. gracias- la ptitsa se sentó al lado mío y saco de una bolsa un sándwich- co… como te llamas?

S: mi nombre… no te conformas con saber mi identidad física?

R: bueno pues…

T: a… se se señorita me me po podr dria sentar con tigo?

Chica: y y yo también!

Chica2: vamos! Déjame a mí también sentarme contigo

S: ._.

R: valla te has vuelto muy popular en solo cuatro horas

S: mucha gente…. Me asfixio….

Chica: nos dejas sentarnos a comer contigo?

S: Que radosto (alegría)! Me complace decirles ptitsas que me siento entrada con su presencia y sus constantes proposiciones de compartir la mesa conmigo, pero debo hacerles una pregunta, a que se debe esta popularidad repentina?

Chica: como enfrentaste a esas dos zorras! Las dejaste sin palabras! Eso es muy asombroso!

Chica2: sin mencionar que eres muy guapa

Chica 3: y además ese traje que usas está muy a la moda

S: ah…. Bueno habiendo escuchado sus razones, les doy permiso de compartir mesa conmigo.

Chicas: KYYYYAAAAAA! – saldré un poco de mi lenguaje formal y diré, que mosquito les pico .-.

Q: vaya vaya, mira quien nos quiere quitar nuestro puesto

B: lárguense de nuestra mesa, saben muy bien que solo nosotras nos podemos sentar aquí!

S: vaya vaya vaya vaya así que son ustedes otra vez hermanitas

B: largo!- y como un rayo que alcanza un árbol las otras ptitsas salieron corriendo despavoridas, dejándonos solas a mi y a la ptitsa de pelo azul- no escucharon?

S: escuche claro, claro como el cielo de una vigorosa mañana de primavera

B: y porque no te vas! Ya te había dicho que mi abuela es la directora de este sito?

S: no y no me importa mi hermosa débochca, tomaré mi moloco y mi nueva amiga comerá su sándwich

R: nueva amiga?

S: je…

Q: moloco? Te refieres a esta botella de leche? Que eres? Un bebe? Jajajajjaa

B: jajajajajaj

Q: bebe rara jajaja- diciendo esto ella tomó mi botella.

S: si yo fuera tú, no haría eso

Q: aaawww a la bebe le han quitado su leche y va a llorar- y como lo esperaba, esta empezó a tragar mi moloco y… sucedió lo que yo esperaba- ja… aaaggg cof cof cof- ella comenzó a toser y a retorcerse en el suelo

S: es leche plus, que consiste en leche con velocet, synthemesco o drencrom.

Q: qué carajo?

B: son… drogas?

S: yo no tomo esas asquerosidades, es un tipo de "saborizante" que le hechan, proviene de un bar al que suelo ir

B: pero eso es ilegal!

S: mmm este tipo de leche aun no lo conoce nadie, así que no veo la razón para prohibirla- le quite mi moloco a la ptitsa.

Q: mierda me duele la cabeza

S: quisas en unos minutos sientas unas intensas ganas de recurrir a la ultraviolencia, la pequeña débochca no está mal, puedes usarla para desgastar tus ganas de metesaca.

B: Quinn te llevare a la enfermería, ESTAS DEMENTE!

S: je…- la pequeña débochca se llevó a la otra ptitsa para que la curen, pero para mí moloco, no hay cura. Para una que nunca ha tomado esto… supongo que los efectos son más fuertes, probablemente se ponga muy violenta y comience a pegarles a todos sin razón alguna… o quizás los efectos la induzcan a hacer metesaca salvaje con esa vaco (tipa).

R: woow eres genial, que aprendan la lección!

S: la única manera por la cual una persona puede dejar de ser malvada es cuando se evapora, esas no son malas, solo son engreídas.

R: oye…enserio seré tu amiga?

S: si, yo nunca rompo una promesa, romper promesas es para los sodos (bastardos).

R: bien… hay nunca había tenido una amiga.

S: yo sí, tuve tres mejores amigas, pero me traicionaron las viles víboras…

R: por cierto… te ves muy mayor para estar en tercero… cuántos años tienes?

S: Tengo 15 .-.

R: .-.

S: enserio parezco de más edad?

R: digo… es que tienes las caderas anchas y tienes pechos grandes…

S: ah, nop es solo que me he desarrollado más

Ryuk: hey ya termine mi manzana, dame otra!

S: luego te doy!

R: eh? A quien le hablas

S: no nada, decía que ahora que somos amigas me gustaría saber más de ti

R: más de mí? Como que

S: bueno como el porqué de tu vestimenta

R: ah… expresa como me siento por dentro... me siento triste y marginada…

S: y se podría saber la razón de ese sentimiento?

R: no sé si deba contártelo

S: es tu decisión contarle tus secretos a las personas que creas de confianza, yo aún no lo soy mi brata (hermana), por eso entiendo tu parecer.

R: gracias… eres muy amable

S: no saques conclusiones apresuradas, aún no me conoces, lo que acabo de decir fue una formalidad

R: bueno…. Oye que son esas palabras extrañas que siempre usas? Es un dialecto?

S: pues no, es una jerga llamada nadsat.

R: oye a cerca de eso que tomo la chica Quinn… le hará mucho daño?

S: El efecto de la leche plus es poderoso y placentero, pero dura poco.

R: no será nada grave?

S: ammm no para ella, no se cual serán sus gustos en ultraviolencia.

Enfermería (observador)

B: señorita! A Quinn le duele el estómago y la cabeza por tomar una leche rara

En: mmm debió estar podrida, déjamela aquí que le doy un té y una pastilla

Q: mierda me duele!

B: ya calma Quinn, la enfermera te curará, te recuperarás -sale de la habitación.

En: bien señorita Quinn, recuéstese mientras yo preparo todo

Q: ok…-se recuesta- aagg mi cabeza.

En: uy se me cayó la pastilla- se agacha sin doblar las rodillas

Q:-voltea- woow…- sonríe- que buen culo…- de pronto se siente nerviosa y comienza a sudar- yo…- una pequeña risa sale de su boca- sabe señorita? Creo que ahora me siento perfecta!

En: ya no le duele?

Q: -esta se para- me siento con muchas ganas de hacerla sentir en el cielo

En: de… de que está hablando?

Q: así que no te me vas a entregar?- agarra el escritorio y lo derriba, derramando todos los documentos- ESO ME PONE FURIOSA SABE?

En: se se… que que le pasa porque le hizo eso a mi escritorio?

Q: te estoy ofreciendo minutos de placer y tú me rechazas?!- le da un puñetazo a la enfermera.

En: a AUXILIO!

Q: -agarra el bisturí- shhh no sabes quién soy yo, no?

En: de deje ese bisturí, no haga una barbaridad

Q: la haré si es que usted no se acuesta en esa cama y se saca la ropa

En: está bien lo haré! No no me haga daño- va hacia la camilla y se empieza a desnudar.

Q: oh si, justo como lo imaginé tienes una piel muy bonita- pasa un dedo por el abdomen de la enfermera- anda! Sácate el calzón! Quiero ver tu vagina

En: -se acuesta y hace lo que Quinn le dice- suelta ese bisturí por favor

Q: SHH! Oohh que sexy – comienza a lamer- uufff estas muy caliente, creo que la sensación de estar siendo violada te pone muy caliente no?

En: pare, por favor pare!

Q: sé que te gusta cómo te lo hago, oh valla creo que eres hetero, bueno, no tengo un pene pero algo debe haber acá para complacerte- busca entre los estantes-oh mira acá hay una botella con una forma muy curiosa, esto usas para tocarte?

En: no! No! Eso es muy grande! No me meta eso!

Q: jejeje-la enfermera le agarra el brazo- NO ME TOQUES ZORRA!- le hace un corte con el bisturí.

En: aaaauch!

Q: jejeje la diversión apenas comienza – y de un movimiento brusco mete la botella en el interior de la enfermera.

En: NOO!

Media hora después

Q: eso fue muy divertido, ah! Y ni se te ocurra decírselo a nadie, si lo haces diré que tú me obligaste.

En: no…. No te creerán

Q: tú tienes 26 y yo 15, además sabes de quien soy hija no? A quien crees que le van a creer –abre la puerta- good bye baby –cierra la puerta.

Unas horas más tarde

B: Quinn! Despierta!

Q: -estaba en su cama- eh? Como llegue a mi cama

B: estuviste acá desde hace varias horas

Q: oh… entonces fue un sueño…

B: que cosa? Oh! Claro también te venía a decir que la enfermera que te atendió ha renunciado

Q: ah?!

B: dicen que no dijo por qué solo renunció

Q: oh dios...

B: pasa algo?

Q: ya sé por qué se fue esa enfermera

B: te contó? Por qué?

Q: yo… abuse sexualmente de ella

Mientras tanto

R: ah! Así que te gusta Beethoven?

S: la música de ahora es basura, ese si era un gran músico, tengo todas sus sinfonías

R: que interesante! Bueno… este es tu cuarto no?

S: así es

R: bueno, nos vemos luego

S: adiós

R: adiós

Cuarto de Santana

Ryuk: estoy aburrido de no hablar con nadie, que bueno que se fue esa enana recuerda que si no me muestras cosas interesantes y me aburro, te mataré!

S: eso lo tengo muy en claro ryuk, eh! Recién empieza el año, te prometo todo un espectáculo ante tus ojos y no seré tan tonta como ese light yagami.

Ryuk: El mató a dos de los más grandes investigadores del mundo y tú ya has matado al que lo mató a él. Ya no hay nadie Quien te rete.

S: maté al que lo mató a él, quien sabe si en un tiempo surja un investigador al que tenga que dar batalla, además la secundaria es una jungla de hormonas y escenarios interesantes.

Ryuk: si lo dices así…


End file.
